Gregory
|Race = SpriteDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 26, Age 767 |Address = King Kai's planet |FamConnect = King Kai (master) Bubbles (comrade) Montgomery (fellow sprite) }} Gregory (グレゴリー, Guregorī) is a levitating cricket sprite that acts as King Kai's butler, and looks after him.Daizenshuu 3, 1995 Gregory appears in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and in a few ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies, but not in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Personality Gregory is very respectful of his master and always speaks highly of him, but he will talk trash to anyone he does not believe is better than him. While he is quite a loudmouth, Gregory is very polite. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga While Goku is receiving training on King Kai's planet, King Kai calls for Gregory for further training after Goku managed to catch Bubbles. Goku's new goal is to hit Gregory with a heavy hammer. Gregory freely flew around and attacked while dodging Goku's attacks. After managing to hit Gregory, King Kai finally begins to train Goku seriously. Cell Saga Much later, Gregory is killed when Semi-Perfect Cell blows up on King Kai's planet, along with Bubbles, King Kai and Goku. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In Dragon Ball Super, Gregory is seen in King Kai's car with Bubbles when they crash into King Kai's house when Goku arrives. Universe 6 Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Gregory is later seen on the roof of Grand Kai's mansion with King Kai and Bubbles when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" Film appearances ''Bojack Unbound'' He makes appearances in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, during scenes in the Other World where he is accompanied by King Kai, Goku and Bubbles. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! He is seen on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet in ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! along with King Kai and Bubbles. Power Gregory flies at incredible speeds and attacks while glowing like a firefly. He also has considerable power. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Gregory has a power level of 1,100. Video game appearances Gregory appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Gregory and Bubbles help Goku during battles while in the Yemma Forest. Also in this game, Goku travels to Gregory's homeworld, where Gregory and his race are said to be a Sprite. This is currently the only claim made as to what his race is. He's (along with Bubbles) also mentionded in Gekishin Freeza by Kaio when Piccolo arrived on his planet to train. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya (Dragon Ball Z), Yūsuke Numata (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Doug Parker *FUNimation dub: John Burgmeier *Latin American dub: Ernesto Lezama *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Orlando Viggiane (Dragon Ball Z and GT), Fernanda Bock (Dragon Ball Kai) Trivia *Gregory was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Gregory lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In Dragon Ball Kai, Gregory was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime in which he was not. *Gregory's name is likely a reference to the main character in Franz Kafka's novel "The Metamorphosis". In the novel, Gregory is transformed into an insect resembling a cricket or roach. *Although Gregory is a filler character, he is seen with others in the end of the OVA Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and its manga version made by Ooishi Naho. Gallery See also *Gregory (Collectibles) References pt-br:Gregory Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Filler characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters